Black Rose
by coonbuddy1
Summary: Amu and the girls started a band called Black Rose. but what will happen when the boys find out? And what will to Ami?Will the boys start a band called Midnight Roses? AMUTO , RIMAHIKO , KUTUA , KairiXYaya TadaseXOc AmiXOC.
1. Chapter 1 Meet of BR

**Me: hey this is my very first fanfic.!!**

**Charas: Yay!!**

**Me: ……..ok**

**Ikuto: GET ON WITH IT!!**

**Amu: IKUTO!! Stop being mean!!!-death glare-**

**Me: yea I can turn this into a tadamu if I wanted to!!**

**Tadase: Really?!? –girly voice-**

**Me: NO!! now leave!!!**

**Tadase : IKUTO TADASE IS TRYING TO GET AMU!!!!**

**Ikuto: HE WHAT!?!?**

**Me: I wouldn't want to be tadase.**

**Amu: Shy does not own shugo chara but does own Crystal and Stripes.**

**Ami – 16, everybody else – 18**

(Amus POV)

"Ugh….Sanja why do we have another concert so soon?"

"Because you are now International popstars." She replied

"whatever…" I replied.

"Anyway we need our rest so please leave." Rima said.

"ok" she replied and got off our bus.

(Normal POV)

Next Day

"Yaya wake up" Rima warned.

"ZzZZzzzzz" replied Yaya.

"Dam I thought it wouldn't have to come to this but Amu" Rima said

I nodded and went to the closet to get the closest thing to non sugar candy.

"Yaya look at what Amu has" Utau

Soon after that Yaya got a little bit of strength to look over at what Amu had and yelled. "

GIVE ME THE DAMN CANDY AMU-CHII!!!!"

"Here ya go" Amu replied with a bored tone.

"Yaya you need to stop yelling so early." Rima said.

"EWW it tastes horribly." She replied while spitting the candy out.

"YAYA! Please stop yelling someone might hear you and we could get in trouble." Nade said.

Soon after that someone knocked on the window.

"Great someone heard you Yaya." Amu said sarcastically.

"Not Yaya's fault you didn't give me the candy" Yaya said.

**Knock Knock**

"DAMNIT I AM COMING!!!" Amu yelled.

(Nagis POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling about candy. I got up and seen a big black bus across the street in a deserted parking lot. I decided to take a look and knocked on the window. I heard someone yell again and decided to knock again. (Shy: uh oh Nagi shouldn't have done that) Then I heard someone yell DAMN I AM COMING. Or something like that.

(Amus POV)

"um….Nade come here"

"What is it Amu-chan?"

"Um..is that your brother that you were talking about?"

"Yea. That's him but I wonder why he is over here?"

" Probably cuz of Yayas mouth" Utau said

(Normal POV)

I decided to open the buses door and let this Nagi kid come in I didn't know if I should or not cuz he could be another ANNOYING fan. He walks in and suddenly hugs Nade we all had on black faces especially Rima she was blushing. So I decided to nudge her and looked over at Rimas face. We both smirked.(Shy: um Rima watch out Amu and Utau are after you!!)

" Nade is that you?" he asked.

"Yes it is Nagi" Nade replied.

"Were have you been for the last year?'' He asked

" I was on a tour with these girls,…"

"Nade just tell him." Amu said

"Tell me what?" he replied

"Nagi …..I joined a band Called Black Rose"

"The Black rose band?!?!?"

"Yes this is Amu , Utua , Yaya and Rima."

"Sweet anyways can I call a few friends??" he asked

Nade looked over at everyone else and they all nodded.

"Sure but hurry we have to get to Amus house"

"ok"

A few minutes there were 5 more boys outside the bus looking for Nagi.

"Nagi were are you?!?!" Kukia yelled

"In here"

so the 5 boys walked in our bus with confused looks on except Ikutos was bored .

"So what did you call us for Nagi?" a blonde haired boy asked

" I want you to meet Black Rose."

"No way these girls cant be Black Rose" Kukia said

Me: hehe a cliffy.

Ikuto: why a cliffy?

Shy: cuz I can

Kukia: I have a bad felling about next chapter..

Utau : you should have a bad feeling –death glares-

Amu: anyway what happened to tadase?

Ikuto: lets just say he wont be back anytime soon.

Shy; um ok Please R&R

Amu: she wont update till she has atleast 5 reviews.

Amu and Shy : Seeya later!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Intro and Fire

Shy: thanks for the reviews guys for that you each get a ikuto plushie.

Amu: Hey shy what happened to tadase?

Ikuto: I told you he wont be here today.

Utau : Ikuto what did you do?

Ikuto: hehe I put him a dungeon with the teletubbies

Shy: sweet ok anyway someone do disclaimer!!!

Crystal: Shy does not own shugo chara but owns me and stripes.

"So you think that were not Black Rose?" Utau asked pissed off.

"Why would YOU girls be a band?" He Kukia asked

"…." All the girls went silent and started to get angry marks on their foreheads.

"Um…Kukia I would watch what you say to them" Daichi said while hiding behind Ran.

Just then all the girls went to get their instruments and started to play Dangerzone by Vanilla Ninjas(Don't Own)( if you want to listen to the song pull it up on youtube on a different tab and listen to it while reading)

Amu

_lock me up in chains  
want to be with me  
think you know the score_

feel my burning flames  
wanna hold me tight,  
wanna be adored  
feel my curse

welcome to the dangerzone  
feel the poison in my veins  
tell me are you strong enough  
to keep up with my life  
welcome to the dangerzone  
what you see ain't what you get  
let us fly this aeroplane  
tonight

Utau

did you see the sign  
did you read the warning in my eyes  
got a heavy load  
gotta stay on track when things explode

and together we'll go through the fire  
will you stay by my side?

Both

welcome to the dangerzone  
feel the poison in my veins  
tell me are you strong enough  
to keep up with my life  
welcome to the dangerzone  
what you see ain't what you get  
let us fly this aeroplane

_tonight!_

Rima And Nade

come with me  
feel the need  
you're mine tonight  
i will win this fight  
come with me  
hold the key  
of destiny…

All 5

welcome to the dangerzone  
feel the poison in my veins  
tell me are you strong enough  
to keep up with my life  
welcome to the danger zone  
what you see ain't what you get  
let us fly this aeroplane  
tonight

After they finished the song they left the boys speechless because of the way the girls sang.

"So how about now?" Utau asked while trying to calm down.

"Um…sorry about earlier its just that I never been up close to rockstars before." Kukia said.

"Shocker.." she said under her breathe just enough for the girls to hear. We all started chuckling except for Amu.

"What's so funny?" Kairi asked.

"Nothin.." Amu said while figuring out something in her head.

Ikuto looked over at her and wondered _what's wrong with her._

"Anyways we should do introductions" Yaya said

"Good idea Yaya." Pepe said

"Yaya and this is Pepe and I play keyboard." Yaya said

"Utau and this Iru and Eru and I play drums."

"Rima and this is KusuKusu and I play electric guitar."

"Nade and this is temari and I play bass."

"Amu and this is Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Crystal and I play lead guitar/ lead singer" Amu said out of boredom.

"Ikuto and this is Yoru"

"Nagi and this is Rhythm."

"Kukia and this is Daichi."

"Kairi and this is Musashi."

"And the blonded haired boys name is Tadase and his shugo charas name is Kiseki."

"Anyway Nagi why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?" Ikuto asked.

"I just found out this morning where she was cuz she hasn't been home for about a year." Nagi replied.

"Ok so one of the reasons is why you called is here was to meet them?" Kukia asked.

"Basically" Nagi replied.

"Sweet" all the boys said while the girls sighed.

All the boys thought of what girl they liked why the girls read there mine while the girls thought _idiots_.

"I cant believe I just met The Black Rose band." Tadase said while coming back on the bus.

"Ok we get it jez." Amu sighed.

"O.M.G. the lead singer just talked to me." Tadase said while hopping around like he knew the place.

"Damnit he is getting me pissed off." Amu said while almost chara changing with Crystal.

"Hold it in Amu-chi." Yaya said while trying to comfort me.

"GET HIMOUT OF HERE!!" Utau yelled.

"I got it again." Kukia said while throwing him off the bus.

"Thank god you got rid of him." Rima said with a relieved face on.

"Why?" Nagi asked with a confused look.

"Lets just say he wouldn't even last 5 mins on the bus." Crystal said while calming down.

"W-w-hat is that?" Kairi asked.

"She is an animal chara." Amu replied while looking at the house tops.

"Never heard of one before." Kairi said while observing Crystal.

"That's cuz they are rare." Utau said.

Everyone went silent while Crystal went over to Amu. Once she did that Amu grew a pure white tail and pure white pair of ears.

"Amu-chii whats wrong?" Yaya asked with a worried face on.

Amu didn't answer and headed for the back room and slammed the door while grabbing a black hoodie and 2 masks. Her charas started to worry but didn't dare ask.

"Whats her problem?" Kukia asked with a confused look on his face.

"Trust us you don't want to know." Utau replied.

"O…k…ay." Kukia asked scared of what would happen if he asked Amu personally.

They all heard a door open and then close again. Amu walks past by every1 and walks off the bus.

"Amu were are you going?" Utau yelled.

Amu decided not to talk and headed towards her house. After walking about a block she sees a house on fire with a blonded hair boy infront of it. Amu decided to text message Utau saying:

Utau

_I am heading to my house I have a feeling that something is wrong._

_Amu._

_Amu_

_Do you want us to come?_

_Utau._

_Utau_

_Yea and bring the bus and __**HURRY**__._

Amu

Shy: well there you have it.

Amu:……..

Ikuto: Why did you have to put kiddy king in it

Shy: well he is a major part of this and the next chapter.

Ikuto: Ok

Shy: Amu since you wont talk to me do the thing.

Amu: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Fire And Ami

Shy: Hey every1!!!

Amu: Hey!!!

Shy: your finally talking again.

Amu: …..

Shy: IKUTO!!! AMU WONT TALK!!!!

Ikuto: Oh she won't talk?? –glomps-

Amu: GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!

Shy: ok while they fight Eru disclaimer!!!

Eru: Shy doest own Shugo Chara but owns Crystal and Stripes.

Last time Amu texted Utau saying to hurry to her house.

(Utau POV)

" Guys hang on" Utau said while buckling up.

"Why?" Kukia asked.

"DO IT!!" Rima yelled

With that everyone hangs on to something and they drive to Amu's house and find out that it is on fire. They all see that Amu is fighting the people that burned down her house or set it on fire.

"Utau call 911!!!" Amu yelled.

So she did what she was told and called 911.

"Hello this is the 911 you called." Officer said.

"There is a fire at 123 Shugo lane and Hurry!!!!" Utau said while hanging up on him and racing over to help Amu.

"There is at least 10 more ready?" Amu asked

"RIMA, YAYA, NADE GET OVER HERE AND HELP!!!" Utau yelled while fighting the man who tried to stab her. They all were fighting now and soon there was one left.

"OK talk who put you up to this?" Amu yelled at the guy who was trying to get out of her hands.

"Some blonded boy." He said

(normal POV)

With that Amu released her grip and punched him in the stomach making him knocked out. After that she ran into he bus and grabbed two masks. One for her and one for her sister. ( there parents died 2 years ago on Amu's birthday.)

"Amu you aren't going in there are you?!?!" Utau asked.

"Have too Ami is in there"

"Becareful Amu-chii" Yaya said in a worried tone

"I will." Amu said and got off the bus and headed off towards the house when someone grabbed her wrists.

"Uh-oh" Yaya said while hiding behind Utau.

"Ikuto I wouldn't want to do that if I were you." Rima warned.

"Why?" Ikuto replied.

(Ikuto's POV)

"Why?" I asked.

"Oww"

"We warned ya" Rima and Utau said.

After I asked I felt pain in my arm and seen Amu there doing it. Damn this girl is tuff remind me to never mess with her again.

(Normal POV)

After that Amu released.

"Miki , Ran , Su , Dia and Crystal stay out here I don't need you hurt." Amu said

"Ok Amu-chan." They all said'

And with that Amu went into the building to get Ami.

"Ikuto you okay ~nya?" Yoru asked

"He'll be fine she wasn't using a lot of her strength." Miki said

All the boys were wondering if all the girls were like.

In Building

"AMI!!!!!"

"……amu……"

She looks around and spots a black dot over in a corner.

"Ami hold on."

So Amu goes over and picks Ami up bridal style and spots an egg. It has orange and black stripes on it.

She picks it up and puts it in her pocket and pulls a mask out and puts it over Ami's and her mouths.

"Hold on Ami …..I ….got ….to ..get you. Out." Amu said while scoffing.

Outside

"Stay back its getting ready to explode!" the officer said

"But our friend is in there!!!" Utau yelled back.

"There is nothing we can do." The officer yelled back.

"Hey don't yell at her!!" Kukia said.

_Was he standing up for me?_ Utau thought

"5 MINS TILL IT EXPLODES!!" a firefighter yelled.

Crystal didn't just stand there and watch her master die. So she flew up to the burning house.

"Crystal what are you doing!!" Ran asked.

"Something I should've done earlier" Crystal said.

With that she flew into the building spotting a pink haired girl.

Inside

"Amu!!" Crystal yelled.

"Crystal!!" Amu yelled.

"Hang on a little more Ami were all most there."

"We have to get out of here Amu before it explodes" Crystal said while getting into her pocket.

"I know that"

"Amu the window!!" Crystal said

"Alright lets go!"

Outside

"2 MINS GET BACK"

"Damn it Amu were are you?!" Rima yelled

"What's that?" Nagi pointed to the window.

"GET BACK NOW ITS GETTING READY TO EXPLODE!!!!!"

So everyone backed up and all you could here was a BOOM!!!

"AMU!!!!!!!!" All the girls yelled.

"yea…." Amu said while against a tree 5 feet into the forest.

"Amu-chii" Yaya said while pointing to Amu.

They all ran/flew over to her and helped her up.

"Amu-chan" Nade said while taking Ami

"Are you okay?" Nagi asked

"Yea I am fine."

So they all went to the bus and put Ami on Amu's bed.

Amu flopped on the spare bed.

"Su heal Ami ok?"

"OK ~desu"

Shy: Well there you have it.

Amu: IKUTO GET OFF ME!!!

Ikuto: aww but I don't wanna

Shy: Whose watching Tadase??

Ikuto: Oh Shit..

Tadase: Finally I am out

Shy: Not for long –whistles and soon comes a bigger version of crystal.—and yes crystal is an actual tiger-

Tadase: OH SHIT!!!!!! –runs away with the tiger chasing him.-

Ikuto and Amu : -laughing- plz R&R


	4. Chapter 4 New egg and Fight

Shy: ok guys here is chap 4

Ikuto: Finally

Shy: well sorry I had homework einstein!!!!!

Amu: Tadase get off me!!!!!

Tadase: Don't I even get a hug?!?!

Amu: NO!!!!! -chara changes with Crystal-

Ikuto: you better run

Shy: for once I agree with him.

Daichi: Shy doesn't own Shugo Chara but owns Crystal and Stripes

Amu POV

After rescuing Ami I still wonder who that blonde boy is? He seems so familiar…… I keep thinking about him until Utau interrupted me.

"Hey Amu you okay?" Utau asked

"Yea just thinking…" I replied

"Thinking about me?" a husky voice asked and I new it was Ikuto.

"No." I said coldy as ever.

"Aww but Amu –_ chan_."

That was really ticking me off especially since I just rescued my sis. I was getting one of those angry anime marks on my head. Thank god Utau stopped him.

Utau POV

I knew Amu was getting mad so I made Rima , Yaya and Nade see what she was about to do so I asked

"Who' s hungry?"

"I AM!!" all the boys yelled.

"Ok lets go to OUR café." Utau said.

I looked over at Amu and she was lipping the words _Thank You._

Normal POV

"Utau can I see you before ya go?" Amu asked.

"Sure guys leave." Utau said coldy as me.

"What up?"

I pull out the egg from my pocket.

"Is that yours?"

I nodded my head no.

"Don't tell me its Amis."

"It is and I need her to join the band."

"Ok I'll let the three know."

"Don't tell Andrew yet I will till him when I see him tomorrow."

"Ok seeya later Amu."

And with that Utau left

2 HRS later

they made it back to the bus. Finally after watching all the charas I got a little nap in.

"AMU WERE BACK!!!" Utau yelled.

"Jez Utau you don't have to yell." Amu said coldy.

"Sorry habit."

All the girls rolled their eyes.

Then al of a sudden Tadase came on the bus and started shit.

"So Amu-chii how's Ami?" Yaya asked.

"She's sleeping right now and Su is taking care of her."

"That's good as long as she is ok." Nade said with relief.

"What's so important about her sis anyway?" Tadase asked. ( Shy: He wants to die.)

Wrong question Tadase and with that everyone seen Amu and her charas twitch their eyes real badly.

"Um…Tadase you might want to run now." Nagi said with a gulp.

"-gulp- why?"

"RUN!!!!" All the girls yelled. Tadase ran off the bus but Amu was too quick.

"Chara Nara : Wild Tiger.!!" (yes I made her transform into a human/tiger and I could also turn her into a full grown tiger if I wanted to.)

Amu wore a white and grey striped sleeveless shirt and white shorts. Also white shoes and her tail and ears pooped out.

"Chara Nara : Platuim Royal!!"

"Tadase doesn't stand a chance." Yaya said with candy in her mouth. (Typical)

"What makes you think that?" Kukia asked.

"Watch" Rima said as she headed off the bus with the rest of them to watch the fight.

"You can go first" Amu said

"Your lose. Holy Crown."

"Why is she just standing there??!?!?" Ikuto asked worried.

"Damnit watch." Utau yelled.

Then the Holy Crown went past her by a inch.

"Woah noone ever dodged his attack before." Kairi said.

"Yup everyone misses their attacks especially boys." Yaya said while clinging onto Kairi.

"White Claw!!" Amu said.

It is like Ikuto's paw in ep 2 I think but more powerful.

"Direct hit." Amu said while seeing Tadase fly and hit a tree. She goes over and pulls on his collar then suddenly tiger nails come out from her fingertips.

"Talk about my family again and **I WILL KILL YOU!!" **Amu said in a threatening voice. With that he left running._ I have to make her mine._ Both Ikuto and Tadase thought.

"You okay Amu- chii?" Yaya asked.

"Yea just let me sleep for awhile." Amu said while flopping on her new bed. (spare bed)

"Amu……" Ikuto said under his breathe.

"You guys can stay if you want I'll just drive to our house." Rima said.

"Um…okay." Nagi said.

Soon after Utaus driving they finally made it to our house.

"Our Butler Samuel will lead you to your rooms." Rima said while going to her room.

Nagi's room was right next to Rimas.

Kukias was next to Utaus.

Kairi was nect to Yayas

Ikutos was next to Amus

And Nade was left to Amus and Amis

Shy: Well that's it.

Ikuto: that was short – still glomping Amu-

Amu: GET OFF ME!!!

Ikuto: No

Tadase- SOMEONE STOP THIS TIGER FROM GETTING ME!!!!

Shy: um…let me think about it…..NO!!

Crystal- Plz R&R

Shy: and sorry I didn't get this up yesterday my computer was being stupid and for that I will put up chap 5 today to!!! And if I have time I will do chap 6!!


	5. Chapter 5 Visit And Catch Up

Shy- YEA snow day!!!

Ikuto- what?

Amu- she has school off from the snow stupid.

Ikuto- yes but I am your stupid idiot.

Shy- -laughing-

Amu – Tadase might be cute..

Shy and Ikuto- WHAT!?!?!

Tadase- so you finally realized who you truly love my princess..

Amu- Wild Tiger. I AM NOT YOUR PRINCESS!!!!

Shy- yea shes Ikuto princess

Amu – exactly …wait!! What!?!??!?

Shy- hahaha you admitted it.

Ran- Shy doesn't own Shugo chara but owns crystal, stripes, rocky, ice and Andrew.

* * *

Later That Night…

Amu POV

I woke up at 2 a.m. in the morning it was still dark out. I got dressed and took Crystal with me since the charas already knew were I was going and Su wanted to stay to keep an eye on Ami along with Miki and Ran. Then we went to the kitchen for a glass of milk then we seen the TV on and went over to it to see a sleeping Ikuto. _Why doesn't he just use the TV in his room? _I thought then shrugged it off. I was heading towards the door when I heard someone say

"Amu..?"

Ikuto POV

I didn't want to use my TV in my room since it a plasma I wanted to use the TV in the living room since it was a flat screen. I feel asleep around 11 I think. I was woken up by the refrigerator door shutting so I pretended to be sleep since I heard footsteps heading my way. They stopped hen started again but this time towards the door when I seen Amu heading out. _Where is she going at 2 in the morning. I thought. _Then I said out of nowhere.

"Amu…?"

Normal POV

"Amu…?" Ikuto said out of tiredness.

"What?'

"Where are you going at this time of morning.?"

"That's none of your business." Amu said very coldy.

"Yes it is."

"Fine I am leaving for the day there now I am leaving." Amu said while leaving the house while chara changing. (ears and tails.)

_Where the hell is she going.? _Ikuto thought and sooner or later he fell asleep.

**Amu is now (**11 a.m.)

"-sigh- why did you have to leave me and Ami all alone." She said under her breath.

"Amu…." Crystal said

" I'm fine lets go to the café." Amu said while putting their favorite flowers down onto their grave. After that they went to Black Rose. After about a half hour of walking they finally reached it were Andrew greeted Amu and Crystal.

"Hey Amu what can I get you?" A browned haired with crystal blue eyes asked.

"Usual Andrew."

"Ok"

10 mins later.

"Here ya go Amu." Andrew said while placing the food into front of her and sliding into the other side of the booth.

"Thanks Andrew."

"No problem."

" I heard what happened to Ami." Andrew said with a blush on his face. ( Andrew is the same age as Ami and has a crush on her.)

"Yea I can't believe it either."

"But why would you o into the fire." One of his tiger Chara asked. He had black stripes and a white body like Crystal. His name was Ice. He was dating Crystal.

" I wasn't going to let her die she is the only family member I have left."

" I would do that too." Another tiger chara said. This one has orange and black stripes like a real tiger and his name was Rocky.

"You would?" Asked a confused Crystal while eating some Strawberry Shortcake.

"Yup" Rocky said while flying over by Crystal and Ice.

The charas kept talking when suddenly Amu remembered something.

"Hey Andrew."

"Yea?"

"The strange thing is when I rescued her there was an animal chara egg next to her and it was like Rocky's to."

"Seriously?"

"Yea and knowing Ami she will probably want to squeeze her."

"Probably"

They continued to talk when Amu finally realizes that it is 2 p.m.

"Ok Andrew I got to go check up in Ami."

"Alright call me when she wakes up."

"Alright."

After that Crystal and Amu left for the house. A hour of walking they reached the house and seen that everyone was playing soccer, singing , playing video games and watching TV. I ignored that all and went up to see Ami. I went to our room and seen that Ami was still sleeping so I took a nap along with her.

Shy- there ya have it chap 5!!!

Amu- WHAT DID I SAY?!?!

Ikuto- Nothing important Amu – _koi_

Tadase- get your paws off her.

Shy- that's It I am tired of PRINCEY boy here stealing Amu

Tadase – chara change- I AM NOT A PRINCE I AM YOUR KING MUAHAHAH BOW DOWN TO ME NOW COMMONER.

Shy- - eye twitch- What did you just call me?

Tadase – COMMONER!!!!

Shy- that's what I thought. –whistles.-

Crystal- yea (Bigger version of Crystal)

Shy- ATTACK!! _ points to tadase

Amu And ikuto – LOL

Su – Plz R&R ~ desu


	6. Chapter 6 Ami awake and new forms?

Shy: hey every1!!

Ikuto: Finally you got a chapter up!!!

Amu: Ikuto you know she has school and a play coming up and a Christmas party..

Shy: Thanks Amu –throws catnip on tadase-

Tadase : Why did you throw catnip on me?!?!

Shy: Because I can and –whistles-

Crystal comes out of nowhere and attacks Tadase.

Amu: will he be all right?

Crystal: Yup I just scratched him badly.

Shy and Ikuto : YEA!!!

Amu: Shy doesn't own Shugo Chara but does own The animal charas and Andrew

Recap

_I seen everyone playing or doing something so I just headed up to my room and flop on my bed with Ami still asleep._

Present.

(Normal POV)

Everyone was doing something when they all heard a scream. They stopped what they were doing and headed for the noise. They reached Amu and Ami's room. All the boys were scared so the girls just opened up and seen Amu on the floor covering here ears from Ami's screaming.

"AMI!!!!!" Yaya yelled while she went over and hugged her.

"Hi Yaya- chan what are you doing in my house?" Ami asked with a confused look on her face. Amu sighed and got off the floor.

"Ami…."

"Yes sis?"

"You're here because someone burned down your house and I went in to save you and you have been asleep for 2 days. I had Su here along with the others keeping an eye on you."

"Where's my egg?"

"Right here." Rima said while giving her the egg.

"Hey Stripes come on out."

Soon after that a neon orange and black striped tiger came out from her egg and yawned.

"Stripes I want you to meet my big sis Amu."

"Hello Amu-chan Ami told me a lot about you."

"Oh she did did she?"

'Yup"

"Stripes!!" Ami yelled

"Ok guys I have to call someone" Amu said and left

Everyone was doing introductions so noone would really try to interfere

Amu POV

I called Andrew cuz I knew he would be waiting for my call.

"Hello?

"Hey Andrew."

"Ami awake yet?"

"Yup she just woke up so come and see her."

"Do you think she'll want to see me? I mean it has been 6 months."

"DAMIT GET OVER HER NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!!!"

"Or what you gonna go all tiger on me cuz I can do it too."

Me and him started laughing because we would always do that when we got on each others nerves.

"Ok I'll be over in a few."

"Chara change?"

"You know it."

And with that we both hung up and I heard the door bell ring. So I go and open it and find out that Tadase is here.

"What do you want?"

"You."

Ok he was getting me pissed off even Kiseki saw me along with my charas. The guys came down and seen who was at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Utau asked very coldy.

"What cant I see my own girlfriend?"

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!" I yelled right in his face.

"Yea you are."

Ok this guy was seriously getting on my nerves. Ami saw this and nodded at me and we both chara changed into real full grown tigers. I had a white coat with grey stripes. Ami had a orange coat with black stripes.

"They…turned…into…real…tigers…." All the boys said while hiding behind the girls.

NORMAL POV

"They…turned…into…real…tigers…." All the boys said while hiding behind the girls.

"Finally the show begins." Rima said while getting popcorn.

"Your eating popcorn at a tome like this?" Nagi asked while grabbing some popcorn.

"Yup its been awhile since we got to see Amu in action." Rima said while grabbing some popcorn for everyone else.

We just stood there in our attack mode waiting for him to transform and waiting for Andrew to come.

"Character Transformation: Platuim Royal!!" He screamed.

"Don't think I will go easy on you since your "animals" now."

"Did he just say what I think he said?" All the girls asked including Amu and Ami. Now that was ticking them off real bad. We charged after him.

"HOLY CROWN"

Amu got hit but something got her from falling she turned her head and noticed Andrew in his tiger form with Ice. White coat with black stripes.

"Its about time you got here." Amu and Ami said at the same time.

"Sorry ran into some people form getting here."

"Its alright now lets show him what we got." Ami growled and we just nodded.

Shy: there ya have it.

Ami: finally I wake up.

Andrew: Ami be nice she has a long week ahead of her.

Shy: thank you Andrew and now weres Amu and ikuto?

Ami: lets see Amu is chasing Tadase in her tiger form and Ikuto is laughing.

Shy: ok since there busy Ami do it plz.

Ami: Fine Plz R&R


	7. Chapter 7 The Fight

Shy: hey sorry I didn't get this up sooner I have a lot of things coming up so….

Ikuto: Tadase stop ticking off Amu

Tadase: But I love her~~

Amu: DO YOU WANT A REAPET OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER?!!?

Ikuto and Shy: WE DO!!

Tadase: No now lets go on our date Amu

Shy: um.. Tadase you might want to run now!

Amu transforms into a full grown tiger and attacks him were it hurts.

Ikuto: I don't wanna be him right now.

Stripes: Shy doesn't own shugo chara but owns everything else.

"Ami , Andrew you guys detransform and let me take care of him." Amu said while standing her position.

"But Onee- chan" Ami said

"No buts now!!" Amu yelled and they detransformed and went over by everyone else.

"I cant believe she wants to fight by herself…" Andrew said

"Whats so bad if she fights alone?" Kukia asked

"She gets hurt easily" Utau said while drinking Cola~

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked.

"She gets tired easily because she cant sleep and she always worries about her friends and Ami." Nade relied

"What about her parents?" Ikuto asked.

"Our…parents..are dead." Ami said while her hair covering her eyes.

Andrew goes over and gives her a hug making her sob into his shirt he didn't care. All the charas were sad.

"Come on Tadase I know you already. You Burned down Amis house!!!!!" Amu yelled/growled at same time.

"So what. She deserved it after what you did to me."

" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU WERE THE ONE CHEATING ON ME 2 YEARS AGO!!!"

" That's because I only liked you for Amulet Heart."

Ok he went to far there she started to get very angry and charged after him. She caught him off guard and scratched him all over the place.

"HOLY CROWN SPECIAL"

it hit Amu head on and she flew backwards and detrasformed with Crystal. "RAN"

"Amulet Heart" She said while Crystal went flying and Ice caught her and took her to Su.

"Ah my sweet Amulet Heart. Come back to me."

"NEVER IN YOUR DREAMS."

" Oh I do think about you in m dreams".

Ok that was getting me so pissed off I want to rip his head off now.!!!

"CRYSTAL"

"Wild Tiger"

"You seriously thought I was going to be kicked twice?"

"You seriously want me o rip that head of yours off don't ya?"

"No I just want to make you mine again"

"That will never happen!!! White Claw!!"

"Holy Crown!"

"You seriously think you can keep using that?" Amu asked with a slight smirk.

"Yup"

Amu looked over at Ami and nodded along with Andrew.

"Wild Tigers!!" they both yelled.

Ami was wearing a neon orange shorts and a black top with orange socks stopping at the knee and black shoes. She also had orange and a black ears with tail. Andrew was the same except he had black jeans with a loose orange top.

"Wow 3 vs. 1 this is getting interesting." Utau said while sitting on kukias lap.

"WHAT!? This is not fair." Tadase yelled.

"yea it is if you think you can beat us." Ami said

"ok pip-squeak your on." Tadase said while doing Holy crown

"GUYS NOW!!" Amu yelled.

They nodded

"Triple Claws!" the three of them yelled. Suddenly a light flashed and it disappeared leaving a messed up Tadase laying on the ground. Along with three tired people with charas too.

"Amu! Ami! Andrew!" the girls yelled. Of course Andrew got up and rubbed his head.

"Amu-chan." Her 5 charas said.

"Ikuto pick her up and bring her into the house Andrew get Ami." Utau said while opening the door.

They nodded and picked up the tired people who fought. Andrew put Ami on the bed on the left side of the room and ikuto put Amu on the right side.

"Ok guys lets leave them to rest" Rima said while giving glares to all the boys.

"Yaya hungry." Yaya screamed.

"Yea me too I go for some ramen." Utau said.

"So the superstar also likes ramen?" Kukia asked.

" Yea got a prob with that?"

"Ramen Contest anybody.?" Kukia asked

'Your on ramen boy." And with that they left to the ramen shop.

"Kukia is going to get his butt kicked." Rima said while flipping threw the channels.

~~~~ !!! ~~~ ~~~~

shy: there ya go.

Tadase: can someone make her stop.

Shy: nope.

Ikuto: yea this is intertaining.

Yaya: Plz R&R

Kairi : what will happen next time?


	8. Chapter 8 The Concert & Secret Revealed

Shy: Hey guys sorry I didn't update earlier I had writers block.

Ikuto: finally you updated.

Shy: Stop yelling at me!!!

Amu: Ikuto stop being mean or else I will do what I did to Tadase in the last chapter.

Ikuto: -shuts up-

Shy: Thank you Amu. Oh and by the Nade is now me. I have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes so NADE doesn't exist in this story at least not now.

Amu: NP Shy doesn't own Shugo chara but owns the animal charas and Andrew!!

The boys placed the girls on the bed while Kukai and Utau went to have a ramen contest. Everybody was freaking out especially Ikuto and Andrew. They were worried but why would Ikuto be worried for a girl he just met. This was totally not like he only thought them as toys but this girl is different. The girls had a concert tonight but what would they do if their lead singer was unconscious which was Amu. They suddenly stopped what they were doing when they heard groaning from the left side. They all looked over at the noise and found out that it was Ami.

"….ugh what happened." Ami said while getting up.

""AMI!!!" Andrew yelled as he hugged Ami.

"Andrew…..cant…breathe…" Ami said in between breathes

"Sorry." Andrew said while scratching the back of his head.

"Its ok. How's Amu?" Ami said

"She still hasn't woken up yet." Rima said while grabbing Yaya away from the candy.

As soon as she said that Utau and Kukai came back. Kukai had his head hung down.

"You lost didn't ya?" Rima asked.

"Yea.."

"Ok pay up boys." Rimas said as the boys each pulled out $10.

"YOU GUYS MADE A BET?!?!?" Kukai yelled.

"Yup because we girls always know who wins so we just want to see the look on the boys face when he is defeated by Utau." Yaya said.

"Ok guys I think we should leave so the girls could get ready for their concert." Nagi said. All the boys nodded and left. Little did they know that Amu was listening to the whole conversation. She got up which surprised the girls.

"Amu?!?" The girls yelled.

"Shut up something goings on with the boys." Amu said while poking the Crystals egg.

"What up Amu?" Crystal said while yawning.

"Keep an eye out for the boys." Amu said .

"Ok." and with that Crystal left.

"Do you think that is a good idea Amu?" Utau asked.

"The boys are up to something they have been fidgeting the whole time they were here." Amu said

"How do you know?" Rima asked

"I might have not seen it but the way they were motioning and acting I could sense something was up ever since Ikuto will be avoiding me at the concert." Amu said while getting her disguise on.

"Where ya going?" Shy asked.

"Black Rose Café anyone else coming.?"

"We will" they said in chorused. They all got their disguises and their charas and we took the back way were we met up with Crystal.

"Find anything?"

"no.."

"Its ok lets go." while they were going to the café they over heard girls talk about the new boys band called Midnight Rose.

"They are so cute." one red head said to her friend the brown friend.

"I know I like the black - blue haired boy." the brown head said._ blue hair huh? _Amu thought.

They continued to walk when Amus phone went off. It was Sanjou.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Amu we have an opening act for the concert tonight!" She squealed as she said it._

"Who is it?"

"_Midnight Rose."_

"Ok call us if you need anything else."

"_OK remember 6:30 tonight"_

"We wont"

"_ok bye." she hung up then._

Amu closed her cell phone and smirked a bit.

"Who was that Amu?" Utau asked.

"Sanjou she said they found a band for the opening."

" Who is it?" Rima asked out of curiosity _._

" The knew boy band Midnight Rose." she said with the smirk still on.

"Seriously?" Yaya said while they turned the corner to the café.

"Yea and now charas jacket pockets now." Amu said which all of them did.

"Why did you make them go in?" Utau asked. Amu pointed up ahead to the boys.

"Oh." the girls said. They went in and said to booths behind the boys. Were Amu and Utau could hear.

NORMAL POV

Ok so we walked to their café. And when we mean their café we mean the girls café. Yea the one were Andrew works. We got in and we got food.

"So when are we telling the girls?" kukai said while stuffing his face with ramen._ what the hell are they talking about?_ Amu and Utau thought as they ate. The girls looked at them funny and they gave the look the-boys-are- keeping - a secret- look.

"I was hopping tonight since we are their opening." Ikuto said.

"Yea we can do that since we can act for 2 hrs." Andrew said.

"Alright we should get going we still have to practice and put on our disguises." Kairi said. The boys nodded and left.

Amu and Utau smirked the other girls got scared but Rima since they would tell her later. The others didn't want to know but soon they would at the concert.

AT THE CONCERT

"Ok boys ready to go?" Nikadou their manager asked.

"Yea were ready." Ikuto asked.

"ok remember to introduce yourselves before you go on tonight." he reminded them

"Ok well do it now." Kukai said while walking towards their dressing rooms.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." Utau yelled. They entered and seen the girls dressed in all black with like silver glitters forming a rose on their shirts.

"Hey were Midnight Rose Band nice to meet you ladies." Jade said. (Ikuto) he had black hair with midnight blue tips.

"Ya ya ya nice to meet you too." Amu said.

"Well someone is looking hot tonight." Jay ( Kukai) he had black hair with brown tips. While pointing to Utau.

Utau just growled and Amu smirked. The others got confused. Utau and Amu walk up to Jay and Jade and whisper.

"You can't it forever you know Ikuto/Kukai." they both said and backed off. They just frooze along with the band.

_How the hell did they find out? _the boys thought while the to girls smirked.

"BOYS TIME TO GO!!" Their manager yelled and with that they left. They got on the stage and started to sing Nickel back - into the night ( DON'T OWN)

(IKUTO)

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,And we sang…(Chorus)(NAGI AND KUKAI)Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And the voices rang like the angels sing,And singing…Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And we danced on into the night,Ay oh ay oh,Ay oh ay oh,And we danced on into the night,

(KAIRI)Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,No room left to move in between you and I,We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,And we sang…(Chorus)(NAGI AND KUKAI)Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And the voices rang like the angels sing,And singing…Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And we danced on into the night,Ay oh ay oh,Ay oh ay oh,And we danced on into the night,Ay oh ay oh,Ay oh ay oh,And we danced on into the night,(solo)(ANDREW)Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,And we sang…(Chorus)(NAGI , KUKAI and ???)Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And the voices rang like the angels sing,And singing…Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,And we danced on into the night,Ay oh ay oh,Ay oh ay oh,And we danced on into the night,(And the voices rang like the angels sing),Ay oh ay oh,Ay oh ay oh,And we danced on into the night,Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,(Ay oh ay oh),Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,(Ay oh ay oh),Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,(Ay oh ay oh),And we danced on into the nïght…

"Thank you and here is Black Rose!" ikuto said into the mic.

"HEY EVERYONE YOU READY?" Rima asked. The crowd just cheered loudly. They started to sing Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne (DON'T OWN)

AMU

He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk,she did ballet What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes.

ALLHe was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth. NADEfive years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV. she calls up her friends,they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down. RIMA & UTAUHe was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth? sorry girl but you missed out well tuff luck that boys mine now we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside AMU & AMIHe's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy i'll be back stage after the show i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know

They sang a couple more songs and once they finished they were tired. Ami was exhausted because it was her first time singing. The boys came in to find Amu and Utau missing.

"Hey weres the cute pink haired girl along with her blondie friend.?" the mystery boy asked.

"Right here." Amu said. All the boys turned around and found them locking them in here with them.

"Now spill." Utau demanded.

"We have no idea what your talking about." Ikuto said.

"Give up Ikuto we knows it you guys." Amu said. Ikuto froze.

"You two Kukai or no more contests" Utau said. Sure enough that would work on him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE CONTESTS?!?!" Kukai yelled.

"KUKAI!!!" all the boys yelled but shut their mouths on what they just said.

"Thanks Utau I owe you.: Amu said.

"No need Kukai can repay me." Utau said with a smirk..

"Wait so you guys are telling me that midnight rose are Ikuto, Nagi , Kukai Kairi , Andrew and who are you?" Rima asked with a glare.

" I am Nate." Nate said. He had blackish brown hair.

"NATE!!" Amu yelled as she hugged her cousin.

"Ha ha Amu you never change." Nate said as he ruffled her hair.

"You two know each other?" Shy asked.

"Yea he is my cousin." Amu said.

"Oh" Shy said as she walked over to the bathroom to change.

" Anyway what are you doing with THEM?" Utau asked.

"I forgot to call you to tell ya that we started a band." Nate said while scratching the back of his head.

"How did you guys meet?" Yaya asked.

"At school before we graduated." Nate said.

"And then we started a band right after." Kukai finished. Then Shy came out and Rima went in to change. Yaya was next then Utau and then finally Amu.

"Hey Amu can I crash at your place tonight?" Shy asked.

"Sure." Amu said as she threw her a key.

"Thanks."

"NP"

"Shy he is coming." her chara said. She had black hair with purple streaks. She wore a black t- shirt , black pants with chains and black boots. Her name was Sassy.

"Ugh didn't I tell him to leave me alone." Shy said frustrated.

"Who Mark?" Amu asked.

"Yea I told him to leave me alone since he…"

"Cheated on her." Sassy finished.

"WAIT isn't mark related to Tadase?" Utau asked.

"Yea." Amu and I said in unison.

They finally realized what she meet and both got angry.

"Amu I think I am going to your house now." I said

"Ok just don't break anything." Amu said calming down.

"OK anyone want to come?"

"Yaya does." Yaya said as she got out form changing.

"Ok lets go" and with they left.

"Why was she so angry?" Ikuto asked.

"she got cheated on last week." Amu said

"Who was she?" Nate asked.

"That was shy she has been in the band since we started. She joined because we have been friends for about 2 yrs." Amu said. All the charas nodded.

All the boys nodded.

"Anyway we should get going before she tears the house apart." Utau said as she got her carkeys out. They all nodded and left.

Shy: their finally done took me 3 hrs

Nate: Hey when will nick be introduced?

Shy: NATE -glomps- in the next chapter.

Both - R&R PLZ


	9. Chapter 9

**Shy: Hey every1 **

**Amu: I HATE YOU!**

**Ikuto: No you don't**

**Shy: What happened?**

**Nate: Ikuto kissed her on lips now she hates him for doing that.**

**Shy; wow she is so totally dense.**

**Nate: Yup.**

**Everybody : Shy doesn't own nothing but the ocs and charas.**

**Sassy : HEY WAT I HAVE EARS AND TAILS SHY FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE!!!!Shy: SASSY!!**

"_**Anyway we should get going before she tears the house apart." Utau said as she got her carkeys out. They all nodded and left.**_

**AT THE HOUSE"Yaya does she still have those Mark cardboard figures down stairs?" I asked.**

"**Yea she does why?" Yaya asked confused.**

"**Good. Nade come with we will need help with setting them up." I said.**

"**Sure." She said. She was home because she didn't feel well and I had to take her place tonight. She also does the lights. We headed downstairs were she has cut outs of her old boyfriends along with everyone else. If they have anger building up they come down here and take out there anger on the cut outs. Yaya and Nade went to the closet and got at least 20 cut outs of him and set them up will I chara nara. **

"Black Cat." I yelled. I have black ears and tails. I wore a black shirt , pants , and shoes like Sassy and I had a purple strip in my hair.( REMEMBER Sassy is a emo cat.)

They finished putting the cut outs in a row of 2. They stepped back since they knew I was really mad and I didn't want to get hurt because of one of my attacks.

"Knife Slash" I yelled and suddenly 10 knifes came out of no were and sliced the first 10 cut outs. Yaya ran out of the room to upstairs cuz she said it was scary and freaking her out. I don't know why because she seen it before. I kept doing this over and over again till I ran out of cut outs. I mentally cursed my self but had to remember to get more. After that me and Nade went upstairs cuz my stomach growled. We laughed and went to cook ramen. Since it was easy and Utau would always eat it after a concert.

OUTSIDE HOUSE

They seen a black sports car with purple flames parked in the driveway. The girls already knew it was but the boys would want to know later so they kept their mouths shut. We parked the cars. Utau drove her car which was a neon purple mustang. ( Don't know if that color car exists) she drove the girls and Kukai drove his dark green sports car. He had the boys. As soon as Utau got out of the car she instantly ran into the house with Kukai high tailing her. The others followed them into the house.

INSIDE POV

Shy, Nade and Yaya heard the door open and looked to see who it was. Utau. " Alright who made ramen?"

"I did." Shy said while placing a very big bowl in front of her. Suddenly Kukai came in.

"Let me guess you wanna have another competition with Utau?" Shy asked.

"How do you know?" he asked confused.

"She has her ways." A chara said while floating next to Nate.

"Whose that?" Shy asked while placing a big bowl in front of Utau. They started their little contest.

"This is Nick." Nate said while pointing to the little emo cat. Nick had black hair with midnight strips in it and black close like Sassy except he had a little more darker ears and tail blue then Yoru.

"Anyways who wants ramen?" Shy asked while she got a bowl out for her and Nades.

"We do." Everyone yelled. I sighed and cooked more ramen. The tiger charas came over and asked if I could make meat and I nodded. The ramen was done along with the meat. Me , Yaya and Nade passed everyone their noodles and meat along with water.

"I WIN!" Utau said while slamming her hand on the table.

"ugh not again." Kukai said with his head down.

"Kukai you should have learned from the last contest?" Rima reminded him

"Nope." He said confidently.

"You do know that you will never win against her." I reminded him.

"….." he looked at me confused.

"Forget it I am heading back down stairs." I said with Yaya behind me.

"You made a mess didn't you?" Amu said. I ignored her and went downstairs to clean up the mess. I sighed it was going to be a long night.

" Yea she made a mess." Nade said.

"How big of a mess?" Utau asked while placing her bowl in the dishwasher.

"A big one." the girls sighed in relief.

"It had to be so big because she finally got all her anger out." Nade said. While cleaning up the mess from the ramen.

"Yea shouldn't you boys head home?" Amu asked.

"Aww Amu- koi I can see you anytime I want." Ikuto said.

"What do you mean and don't call me koi!" Amu yelled.

"We now leave next door to you guys." Kairi said.

"WHAT!?!?" we said in unison.

"Yup." Ikuto said while smirking. Nade ignored this and went to see how Shy was doing with Yaya.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Shy how are you holding up?" Nade asked coming down the steps.

"Fine.." Shy said while sighing.

"Yaya want candy!" Yaya said as she ran up to her room.

"Forget it." I said and chara changed and got it down faster.

15 mins later.

'Finally done." I said as I detransformed.

"Yes you are and now lets head upstairs." Nade said I nodded and we made our way upstairs.

UPSTAIRS

We made it upstairs and found everybody sitting around in a circle playing truth or dare.

"What are you idiots doing?" I asked.

"Playing truth or dare." Nagi said.

"Wanna play?" Amu asked while giving the puppy dog eyes.

"Yea Shy play. Play!" Yaya said.

"I'll pass." I said while heading up the stairs.

"Party pooper." Kukai mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I said nothing." Kukai said.

"Uh-hu." I said while going to my room.

"Nade want to play?" Nagi asked.

"Sure." they continued to play.

Shy was in her room grabbing some clothes to take her shower. Sassy was wrestling Yoru and Nick at the same time. Once she got her shower she got changed into a confy shirt and fuzzy pants that are violet and black socks then I go onto the roof. Sassy got done with wrestling the boys. She won. I got my guitar and started to strum my new song. ( Taylor Swift - Tear Drops on my Guitar. DON'T OWN)

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't seeThat I want and I'm needing everything that we should beI'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everything that I have to live withoutDrew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funnyThat I can't even see anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night[Chorus:]He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doDrew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause[Repeat Chorus]So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybeGet some sleep tonightHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into..Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

" Man that felt relaxing." Sassy nodded. I put my guitar down and laid on my back starring at the stars.

DOWNSTAIRS

"Ow….my shoulders hurt." Yoru said while flying over to Ikuto.

"What happened to you guys?" Amu asked.

"Let's just say never get Sassy pissed." Nick said while rubbing his shoulders.

"She hurt you too?" Yaya asked

"Yup at the same time." They said in unison.

"Seriously?" Nate asked.

"Yea." Nick said while resting on Nates hair. All the charas nodded while the girl charas try not to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" The boy charas said in unison.

"You got beat by a girl." They said in unison in between laughs.

"So what your trying to say is that girls are better than boys?" Daichi asked.

"Basically." Ran said.

"Your on" Miki said the charas got in each other faces. Basically the pairs. Ran X Daichi, Miki X Yoru , Dia X Rhythm , Su X Musashi, and the others.

"Anyways I think we should go its getting late." Nate said while looking at the clock it read 11 pm.

"Fine…" the boys said in unison.

"Bye." The girls said in unison. The boys left and went home. They got home and Nate seen Shy on the roof.

"Hey guys ill catch up I have to go see something real quick." Nate said.

"Whatever.." they said. Nate left with chara changing with Nick. (tails and ears) he hoped onto the roof .

NATES POV

I told the guys I would catch up with them in a little I wanted to know why Shy was on the roof. So I chara changed with Nick and hioed onto her roof and heard the most beautiful voice.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause[Repeat Chorus]So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybeGet some sleep tonightHe's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into..Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Man she has a good voice. I stayed hidden on the other side of the roof when I saw Ikuto by a balcony and went in. I knew it was my cousins room just by the game. ( She kept stuttering) he saw me and winked at me. I ignored it when I heard her say

" Man that felt relaxing." Sassy nodded. She put my guitar down and laid on her back starring at the stars.

"You know you have a beautiful voice." I said. Scaring her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"I was just going home when I saw you up here and I wanted to see why you were on the roof." I said.

"Oh well I always go on the roof to relax and sometimes I write songs to clear my mind." She said while lying back on her back looking up at the stars.

"So what about the song you were just singing / playing?" I asked

"it's the song I wrote to clear my mind." she said with a tint of blush? On her cheeks.

" Well you sang beautifully.""Thanks oh and don't tell anyone I told you this but Rima has a crush on Nagi. Utau has one on Kukai. Yaya has one on Kairi and Amu has one on Ikuto but their all to stubborn to realize it." she said while sighing.

"What about you and Nade?""Nade doent want to get involve in a relationship yet and I am trying to get over a break up that I didn't know of." She said sad at her part. She must be really depressed I know I would be. I decided to lay next to her. I seen her chara go over to mine with bangs covering her eyes.

"Whats up ~ nya?" Nick asked.

"I am sorry about earlier. I just hate how boys think they are better than girls." She mumbled.

"Its ok." Nick said giving her a hug.

"So wait she actually beat you up?" I asked.

"Yes she did." Nick said. An she must be very tuff if she beat both of them up at the same time. I looked over at Shy she had her eyes closed like she was thinking of something. I wonder what she is thinking of. I looked over at the charas and Sassy had her eyes closed. Nick was wondering why.

" You should leave before they wonder were your at." I heard her say with her eyes still closed.

"Alright seeya tomorrow." I told her and left.

* * *

Shy: their ya go.

Amu: Why did you let that pervert in my room?!?

Shy: ITS WITH THE STORY SO DEAL WITH IT.

Amu: Whats wrong with her.

Nate: She only got a half hour of sleep last night so she has been very tired.

Ikuto: Anyways Amu I know you liked it.

Nate: what did you do to her?Shy: SHUT UP -falls asleep-

Nate: We should be more quite so she could sleep.

Amu: fine..

All three : PLZ R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Shy: Ikuto you asshole!!

Amu: what did he do this time?  
Shy: He drank the last of my milk so now i cant have cereal!!!

Amu: Oh...

Shy: were is he?  
Amu: over thier. -points to couch-

Shy: -smirks and gets a ice cold bucket of water and walks over to ikuto. I dumped it over him and walks away-

Ikuto: WHAT THE HEL!?!?

Shy: THATS FOR DRINKING MY MILK YOU PERVERT!!!

Shy/Ikuto : -aruging-

Amu: -_-" Shy doesnt own anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**THE NEXT DAY**

**NORMAL POV**

The girls walked down stairs and cooked breakfast. They had eggs , ham, beacon and waffles. After they ate they turned on TV on the music channel and Welcome to the Show by Britt Nicole came on and the girls started singing.

AMU

Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high, before you realize  
'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show

SHY

Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh, oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Oh, oh, we're about to lose control  
Oh, oh, everybody knows  
Oh, oh, this is where you let go

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh

UTAU

Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show

And put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
We've only just beg-u-u-n  
And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

RIMA AND YAYA

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh, oh, oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Welcome to the show(2x)

We're gonna have some f-u-u-n  
Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp  
We've only just begun, and you can't run(2x)

After the sing ended we laughed until we heard the doorbell rang. The charas went and opened it up only to reveal the guys staring at the girls. the girls were getting mad since the boys were just standing thier. So the girls went over and got ice cold water and dumped it on the boys to get them out of thier shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?" Ikuto yelled shivering along with the boys.

"You were just standing thier doing nothing." Amu said.

"So you want us to 'do' something?" Ikuto asked with his smirk forming.

"N-NO!!! Y-YOU PERVERT!!!" Amu yelled. Everyone laughed. Amu was blushing a ton of red.

"Hey guys lets go on a vacation?" Shy asked. Everyone looked at her.

"What? Tour just ended and we can do anything for the next 4 months."  
"True. Alright lets go." Rima said. Everyone else nodded. Little did they know that they are in for a surprise. Nate saw this and looked at her giving her the look you-better-tell-me. Shy nodded knowing that he wouldn't give up till he knew.

"So when and were are we going?" Amu asked.

"Tomorrow and to my summer beach house." Shy said. Yaya jumped up in glee while everyone sweetdropped.

"YAY!! Shy's beach house is awesome. Its been along time since we been thier!!"Yaya yelled as Kairi went over and puta piece of candy in fornt of her face.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you Kairi." Amu said giving him a warning. He looked up at her confused adn then all of a sudden he felt anger infrot of him. He gulped and started to look at Yaya. She had a dark aura around here.

".!!" Yaya said angered. Kairi did as he was told and threw the piece at Yaya who skillfully caught it and turned back into the peppy Yaya we all love.

"Anyway we will meet here tomorrow at 7 a.m. to go to my beach house." Shy said.

"Why 7?" Ikuto wined.

"Cuz its a 2 hr drive dufus." I replied.

**THE NEXT MORNING AT 7**

It was 7 o'clock and the boys still havent showed up yet. Shy was getting inpatient. Never get her inpatient. Just then the doorbell rang. Amu walked over to it and opened it up revealing the boys. Shy sent them a death glare.

"Sorry were late Kukai over here couldnt get up on time." Nagi said.

"Kukai....." Shy said as she sent him the scarest glare in the world. Kukai flinched.

". I forgot to set my alarm clock." He defended.

"The alarm clock my ass!" Shy said angerly.

"it doesn't matter let's just go!" Utau yelled. We nodded. The girls put thier lugage into Shy's car. Amu and Rima had to share a set since they were the smallest. The boys took Nates car which was similair to shy's but had blue flames. The boys had to squeeze in. We took off after everything was situated. The charas were in one car and that was the girls.

**2 hours later**

They arrived at Shy's beach house. It was big but not to big. The house was like a gothic house. It had front view of the ocean. It had balconies on every room. It had a black outting. They got out and stretched.

"Alright guys come on. I'll show you around." Shy said. They all nodded and entered. Inside it had white walls. White couches and a plasma TV. The kitchen had an island. Downstairs had an indoor pool and waterslide connecting them. She aslo had a jacuzzi.

"Alright let me show you the rooms. Girls you know were yours are right?" Shy asked.

"Yea." They said in unison. Amu had a pink room. Utau had a purple room. Rima had a orangish red room. Yaya had a light red room. They all headed upstairs and went in thier rooms.

"Kairi your room." His room was a brown with bookshelves with tons of books.

"Ikuto this is your room." It was a blue room with white curtains and rug.

"Thanks." He replied and went in. They went to the next room.

"Nagi this is your room." His room was purple with white curtains.

"Thank you." He said and went in. we went to the last 2 rooms that weren't occupied.

"Nate , Kukai these are your rooms." Nates room was a light blue with white curtains. Kukais was a light green and white curtains. They nodded and went in. Shy sighed and headed towards her room. Shy's room was a violet and black curtains. She flopped ont he bed and started to sleep.

**MEANWHILE**

Once everyone got setled in they went donwstiars. They all sat on the couches. They wondered were Shy was.

"Girls do you know were Shy is?" Nate asked. They nodded 'no'.

"Were's her room?" Nate asked.

"Her room is all the way to the right last door too." Amu said. Nate nodded and went to check on her. Once he got up thier he followed Amus directions. He knockeed on the door and nothing. He opened the door a little bit and found her sleeping. HE then closed the door and went back down stairs.

"Find her yet?" Kukai asked slipping some soda.

"Yea she was in her room sleeping." Nate said while getting himself a soda.

"So what do we do now?" Yaya asked. They were thinking really hard.

"How about we go down to the beach?" kukai suggested. They all nodded.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on her just in case she wakes up." Kairi said.

"Alright man seeya later." Nagi said. They all went to get thier swimsuits. They all came odwn 5 mins later. The girls all had a two piece. Amu was pink. Utau was purple. Rima was orange and Yaya was red. Ikuto had a pair of blue swimstrunks. Nate had black. Kukai had green and Nagi had purple. They left after everyone was ready.

* * *

Shy: I STILL DONT BELIEVE THAT YORU DRANK IT BY HIMSELF!!!

Ikuto: IT IS TRUE!!

Shy/Ikuto: -arguing still-

Utau: I Wonder what will happen on the beach.

Amu: ya me too.

Amu/Utau: PLZ R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Hey CoonBuddy1 here I want to tell you all that i will be re doing Dead Man, Black Rose and ColorFul cats.

I will also be twinking ChildHood Lovers a little bit. But for now i need you guys ( reviewers , readers) to vote on the poll on which story i should re do first. In the mesn time i will start all over again and the poll will end next saturday.

~ Coon Buddy 1


End file.
